


Sweet Bun Trio for 2

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: Saint Valentine's Day was fast approaching and Caspar needed the perfect way to ask Linhardt to be his date.





	Sweet Bun Trio for 2

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by others works so I thought I'd try my hand at writing my first fan fic! Apologies in advance for any lack of quality, as story telling and writing are not my strong suit.

It was the first day of the Pegasus Moon. Certifications were just around the corner, yet students were excitedly looking at the calendar as something of excitement was written on the 14th:

** _Saint Valentine’s Day Ball_ **

Revered as a day of romance, Saint Valentine's Day was the much needed spark for young love at the academy, and with only two weeks to prepare, no time was wasted. Students made quick work of preparing decorations and soon the whole monastery took on an amorous aura. Strings of hearts lined the hallways, deep red roses bloomed throughout the monastery, and even the sacred cathedral donned a few chaste adornments in Saint Valentine's honor. 

* * *

"I don't know how to ask him..." Caspar poked at his food. He and Ashe were having lunch together in the dining hall, and he needed the perfect way to ask Linhardt to be his date for the ball. "Wouldn't you just ask him normally? You two are already dating." Ashe chimed with a confused look. Caspar and Linhardt had been a couple for several years, and inseparable friends for even longer, it was difficult to come up with something new. "I could ask normally, but that would be boring! And we've never celebrated Saint Valentine's Day like this before, so I want to make it special." After a few moments of silence Ashe bounced out a few ideas.

"You could get him a new book, and hide a note in it!"

"He already has a ton of books though..."

"Take him somewhere romantic? Like the flower field?

"He naps there all the time..."

"How about a homemade gift? That's always a nice way to show you care!"

_"A homemade gift huh..." _ Caspar loved the idea! But what could he make? He was never very artistic.

\---

After lunch Caspar searched the marketplace for inspiration. Stalls were plentiful with various gifts from flowers to chocolates to stuffed toys. But much of that was either too hard to make on his own or too typical to give. Thinking about what Ashe said and his boyfriend's interests, Caspar decided on homemade heart sharped sweet buns, and he knew just who to ask for help. After a quick visit to the Blue Lions' classroom to inquire about Ashe's whereabouts, Caspar made a mad dash for the kitchen.

"ASHE!" he huffed, out of breath from near sprinting to the dining hall kitchen. In the middle of plating delicate Saint Valentine's treats, Ashe nearly squished one in his hand as he jumped from the sudden call.

"C-Caspar?! What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"I need you to teach me how to make sweet buns!"

"Oh sure, I'd be happy to. But why the sudden interest? Ashe asked as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel.

"I got an idea for surprising Linhardt and I need his favorite sweets!" Caspar smiled wide as he set down what would become the decorated box for the sweets.

Moving his completed treats aside, Ashe prompted Caspar to bring more firewood for the oven while he brought out all the necessary ingredients and baking tools. Once everything was set up, and Caspar got his apron on, Ashe began instructing him through the recipe.

\---

Unfortunately baking did not go seamlessly. Between getting flour everywhere and dropping eggshells in the batter, the sweet buns weren't look so sweet.

"ARGH I GIVE UP" Caspar exasperated. This was the third batch of buns that came out dense and heavy versus light and fluffy. No matter how much Ashe guided him, Caspar kept over mixing the dough. Getting them to be heart shaped wasn't going accordingly either as the buns appeared more lumpy than anything. He always knew he was heavy handed, but why did baking need such a delicate touch?

"Well they're still edible..." Ashe tried to encourage. "I guess they'll have to do." Caspar sighed as he put the buns on a cooling rack." Not wanting him to feel discouraged, Ashe attempted to redirect his attention. "Let's work on the cream filling while they cool." Grabbing a new mixing bowl, Ashe began combining new ingredients as Caspar watched dejectedly. 

"Alright," Ashe passed the bowl to Caspar, "remember how I taught you to mix? Go nice and slow." Pulling his punches as much as possible, Caspar tried his absolute hardest to gently mix the cream and spoon it into the piping bag. "Great, now let's fill the buns." Ashe brought the cooled tray of sweet buns over and began to fill a few for example. "You want to squeeze gently as to not over fill them." With a deep breath, Caspar took the piping bag and gave it a try. Having only accidentally only over filled a few, Caspar finally felt success when he properly filled just enough buns for his gift.

"You did it!" Ashe cheered as he watched Caspar carefully packaged the sweet buns in a paper box. They exchanged a victorious high five before proceeding to clean up the kitchen.

\---

"Thanks again Ashe!" Caspar cheered as he ran off to find Linhardt. Ashe waved him goodbye before returning to the kitchen.

It was already near sunset, and Caspar needed to find his boyfriend. Fortunately he didn't have to search far, as he spotted a head of dark green hair at the fishing pond.

"LINHARDT!" Caspar made a beeline for the pond, almost forgetting the delicate box in his arms as he ran down the stairs. Linhardt, who was idly leaning against a crate with a book in hand, quickly turned to see who was shouting his name.

"Caspar, I haven't seen you since this morning." He said as he put his book away. "I have a surprise for you!" From behind his back Caspar pulled out a small box wrapped messily in decorative paper and tied with a ribbon.

A smile formed on Linhardt's face as he took the box, "Oh? What's this?"

"Open it!"

Inside sat a small pile of what Linhardt quickly deduced to be sweet buns, albeit half burned and somewhat bumpy shaped.

"So why the sudden gift?" He had a feeling as to what the reason was, but wanted to hear Caspar say it.

"Well the Saint Valentine's Ball is coming up so..." Caspar could feel his heart beat faster and face grow hotter, "I wanted to ask if..." Linhardt chuckled softly, Caspar was always quick to get flustered in situations like this.

"Caspar Von Bergliez, are you asking me to be your date?" He teased.

"Y-yes I am!" He puffed out his chest in an attempt at confidence.

"I would love to." Linhardt smiled at his boyfriend, genuinely touched.

"Really?!" Feeling his heart swell with happiness, Caspar almost couldn't believe it. 

"Of course, unless you rather I change my mind?" Linhardt asked.

As if the answer couldn't be more obvious, Caspar pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as they exchanged soft, loving kisses. "So romantic already? The dance isn't for another two weeks." Linhard said softly. 

"Oh I'm so excited I can't wait!" Caspar shouted. This was going to be the best Saint Valentine's Day yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little drabble! I hope to try and write more as I further gain inspiration!


End file.
